


Cold as Ice

by Huntress8611



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bondage, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s01e10 Silent Night, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Gen, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Kidnapping, Malcolm Bright Gets a Hug, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Pain, Restraints, Sharing Body Heat, Whump, as in shackles or chains, dad!Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Cold. Cold. It was so cold. He was freezing. He couldn’t stop shaking, rattling the frozen shackles on his wrist. His wrists, he could barely feel them except for burning from the cold. He was freezing, he was scared. He couldn’t cry anymore, he had run out of tears. They had all frozen on his cheeks.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224





	Cold as Ice

Cold. Cold. It was so cold. He was freezing. He couldn’t stop shaking, rattling the frozen shackles on his wrist. His wrists, he could barely feel them except for burning from the cold. He was freezing, he was scared. He couldn’t cry anymore, he had run out of tears. They had all frozen on his cheeks. He just wanted to go home, he wanted to see Gil, to see Dani and JT and even Ainsley. He wanted to see Sunshine, he hoped someone was feeding her.

He curled even further in on himself. Why did he have to get kidnapped in the middle of a New York winter? He wasn’t stupid, he knew it was a miracle it was still alive. The cellar he was in was insulated, but the cold had creeped in eventually. He knew he would most likely freeze to death in that cellar.

He heard something loud from the house above him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t even consider moving until he heard the cellar door open and feet pounding on the stairs.

“-lcolm? Malcolm!” he heard a voice call out.

He flinched when he felt a warm hand on his cheek a few seconds later.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay, kid. It’s just me, it’s Gil,” the voice said soothingly.

He managed to force his frozen eyelids apart just enough to see the other man.

“G-g-gi-i-l-I,” he managed, his teeth chattering. “Y-you-y-you’re h-he-hear-r.”

“Yeah, kid I’m right here.”

He turned away for a second and shouted, “JT! Get down here, I need your help!”

Malcolm flinched at the shouting, and Gil used his free hand to pull Malcolm’s head to his chest.

“I- it-ti’s s-s-so c-co-cold,” he managed.

“I know, were gonna get you warmed up.”

“Gil, what is it?” JT asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I need you to find a key or pick the locks on these shackles.”

JT nodded, looking for the key. Luckily, it was sitting on a table just a few feet away from where Malcolm was chained up.

He quickly unlocked the cuffs and scooped up Malcolm cradling him to his chest.

“G-Gil,” he stuttered, his hand reaching out.

“Not leaving,” Gil reassured, taking his hand.

“We’ve got you, Malcolm,” JT said. “It’s gonna be okay.”

They quickly went up the stairs and out of the house, making their way to the waiting ambulance as fast as possible. JT set Malcolm down on the gurney and instantly the EMTs were surrounding him.

He whined and twisted away, overwhelmed. It was too much, the warm hands were burning him and everything hurt.

Gil managed to push through the EMTs and cup Malcolm’s cheek and grab his shoulder.

“Hey, hey, you gotta calm down.”

One of the EMTs put restraints on his wrists and ankles, along with a strap across his chest, sending him into a full-blown panic attack. The EMT stepped back, shocked, and Gil stole his spot, bending to meet Malcolm’s eyes.

“You’re safe, kid. You’re safe. I’m right here and everything’s gonna be fine,” he soothed, running a hand through Malcolm’s hair.

Wen they started to move the gurney, GIl moved to take Malcolm’s hand and climbed in the ambulance with him, sitting on the bench inside, leaning over Malcolm. He turned the boy’s face toward him and moved a hand back to his hair.

“Just breathe,” he said. “It’s gonna be okay.”

He felt someone grab his arm and then he felt a sharp pain. He whimpered and Gil ran his hand through his hair.

“Your arm’s a bit frozen, kid. They’re having a hard time with the IV.”

“No- no sedatives,” he managed.

“No sedatives,” one of the EMTs said, going along with him. “Just warm saline.”

They arrived at the hospital quickly. Gil managed to stay by Malcolm’s side, probably because Malcolm had a bit of a reputation with the hospital. He held his hand as they moved him to a hospital bed and covered him in warm blankets.

Malcolm whimpered, the warmth from the blanket and saline rewarming his body also hurting him.

Gil looked at a nurse and then back at Malcolm.

“You can hug him,” she said. “Body heat will help.”

He sat on the bed and pulled Malcolm against his chest.

‘“G-gil, to  _ hot, _ ” he said whimpering.

Gil looked to the nurse, who shook her head.

“Rewarming can be pretty uncomfortable. I promise you, we aren’t going to fast.”

Gil pulled Malcolm a little closer.

“I’m sorry, I know it hurts kid, but soon you’ll feel much better, nice and warm.”

Malcolm nosed the crook of his neck and Gil barely managed not to flinch. The kid was seriously cold. He rested his chin on Malcolm’s head and cupped the back of his neck.

It took a while, but eventually Malcolm’s shivering became less and less violent.

“Feel any better, kid.”

“Not- not burning anymore. Kinda cold.”

At that, the nurse pulled the now-cool blanket off of Malcolm and replaced it with a warm one. Malcolm grabbed onto it and pulled it tightly around himself.

“Th-thank you for ff-find-finding me,” he whispered.

“I’ll always come find you, kid. I promise.”


End file.
